Mine
by light barrer
Summary: He loved her and watched her from afar. What happens when he is pushed over the edge? dark HieiBotan


Hey all! This is my first story ever on Okay lets see um ... oh! Thi story is all about being obsessed with someone else! It's kinda dark but I hope you enjoy it!

Pairing:Hiei/Botan

Rating: M (for lemon and other cryptic things)

Genre:Horror/ Romance

Enjoy!

He thought she was beautiful. The blood streamed from her pink, full lips, flowed down her creamy, pale skin and was just starting to dribble on her chin. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He really didn't know ho to stop her screaming though.

He stared down at her. She was chained to the wall of an old tower he had found in Makai.

Why did he tell him. That fox had ruined everything!He had told him of his feelings for the ferry girl and that god damned fox started to make moves on his girl. He tried to steal her from him! He had put an end to that. He had her now.

He looked at her. He really loved her. She was perfect. How could he not? Her blue hair draped across th left side of her face as her head tilted to the right, he wanted to run hi hands through the beautiful locks. Her sparkling bubblegum pink eyes were hid behind her translucent eyelids. Her eyelashes lying faintly on her cheeks. He loved her eyes. They lit up when she was happy. They reflected her bubbly out going demeanor perfectly.

She was starting to wake up. Groggily she stretched her arms and fluttered her long lashes before looking around herself timidly .Her eyes betrayed her inner worry. She was startled to find herself against a wall, chained.

He walked out of the shadows noticing her eyes widen a bit. Fear and worry reflected in the shining orbs. "Hiei?" she gasped in surprise.

He walked over and gently cupped her chin. He loved her voice. It sent a shiver down his spine. Especially when she said hi name. "Yes?" he replied softly.

"Why am I here?" she asked tearfully, looking in his garnet eyes.

"Because I love you" she stared in shock as he leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away and stared at her heatedly. "I couldn't stand seeing you with that fox! Him trying to flirt with you! He is not good enough for you! I deserve you!" he ranted grabbing her shoulders forcefully making her cry out as his nails dug into her soft flesh.

She started to tremble. He released hi harsh grasp on her shoulder. He hope it wouldn't bruise. He turned around.

"Hiei please let me go" she had said the wrong thing. He turned back sharply. He tried to stop his anger from erupting. It erupted.

"so you can go back to that god damn fucking fox!? I'm just as good! I can protect you I would do anything for you" her he shook her "I even made myself taller for you! Look god damn it!" it was true. He had found someone in makai who could stretch a person taller. It had been painful but he did it for her. He would do anything for her.

He couldn't take it seeing her tremble before him was to much. "Say you want me! I'll be good to you I'll love you please just stay with me!" He broke down and knelled before her. "I just love you! I've watched and admired you from afar for too long! But I can't do it anymore! Just stay with me please?" He sobbed uncontrollably before her head bowed. He didn't care. She was the angel who he'd bare his soul to.

" Hiei" he looked up and saw her crying. He hated when she cried. "Yes I'll stay with you" she said chocking on another sob.

He tore of his clothing and unshackled her from the wall carrying her to the small bed he had set up for them. He pulled of her clothes slowly while she laid there. She was shaking uncontrollably. Once all their garments were off he flung them uncaringly at the opposite wall. He tried to comfort her "this wont hurt to much" He slowly climbed on top of her suckling and nipping at her tender flesh as he went down. He slowly separated her legs. He occupied him self on the tiny bit of flesh inside her folds as she writhed underneath him. He continued his ministrations as she cried out. Her juices spilled and he licked them away greedily. He wanted more. He inserted a clawed finger in her, testing how wet she was.

Feeling she was ready he straddled her waist. He slowly put his aching member in her as she cried from the pain. He licked her tears away and proceeded. He pumped into her faster and faster not hearing her cries for him to stop. He could feel his climax coming and hers as well. He thrusted faster and faster. She screamed her release into his shoulder as he bit harshly on her neck, drawing blood as he claimed her as his.

He looked down at her. "You can't leave me now. You're mine. All mine."


End file.
